


Mall Trip

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, lost kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Another Nevada babysits the twins story. This time he sorta loses them oops. Or he thinks he does.
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Nevactacus





	Mall Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Quarantine lol

“ _Son of a bitch_.”

It was Nevada’s turn to watch the children while Caractacus tended to a few errands. He took the kids out to Westfield. Even though he hated malls and how crowded they were, he wanted to do something different. And to bond with the kids a little more.

Now he was standing there, and the kids were out of sight. He had been holding their hands. Then he had to check his wallet to make sure he had money for their lunch. Looking back up and they vanished. His stomach sank. Their first day out alone and he already lost them. He couldn’t text his boyfriend about this minor mishap. If Caractacus knew, he would kill him. He wasn’t afraid of anyone, but this was different. And he didn’t want to deal with the police or mall security. If anything, he would have to call on his men to do a search. At least he could trust them.

Calmly, he retraced his steps first. He walked around the floors going to stores asking if they’ve seen two kids dressed in all plaid. Nobody saw them. He wondered how no one could notice these two. Jeremy wore green plain pants and vest and a light blue shirt and Jemima wore a purple plaid dress. “ _People are stupid_ ,” he thought. If only they had cell phones. As much of a hawk Caractacus was with them, he refused to get the twins _mobile_ phones. If only he knew how much it would help right now. He walked around the food court. _Nothing_. After he visited the candy shop since, like their father, they had an insatiable sweet tooth. _Again, nothing_. Where the hell could they be? How he hated that his mind was starting to think dark thoughts. The news on this thing didn’t help. Not to mention _his past_. He clenches his right hand into a fist for a moment and relaxed.

As he tries to think of other places they could be at, he heard familiar giggling. Turning around he finds the twins playing in a toy store. Of course, they would be there. He wished he thought of it sooner. For a brief moment he was glad they were safe and sound and breathed a sigh of relief. Soon the feeling of annoyance took over as he walks into the store. “ _Goddammit_ ,” he says to himself. He calls out “Hey!” The twins stop playing and look at him. “ _Jeremy y Jemima ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?”_  
“W-we got distracted and went straight to the store, Mr. Nevada,” Jeremy looks down, embarrassed.  
“The fu- That’s no fu- that’s no excuse,” he grits his teeth and holds out his hands. He whispers, “You know your father would whoop my ass if one single hair on your head is misplaced.”  
“We know,” Jemima says as she and her brother take his hands.  
“Then why?”  
She replies, “I don’t know. We just did.”  
“Something could have happened to you,” he snarls.  
“We’re really sorry,” they say.  
“Are you?” He huffs as he squeezes their hands. They both sniffed and he could tell they were crying, but quietly. “Did you know I was scared?” He wanted to bite his tongue.  
Jemima looks up, nervously. She wipes her eyes with her sleeve. “ _You were?_ ” She sounded surprised. Nevada was too.  
“Yes. Our first day out. If something happened to either of you, Caractacus would never forgive me.” He takes them to a nearby bench and has them sit. He kneels down in front of them to see if they were ok. “He’s already a nervous wreck about today. Texting a million times.”  
“We really are sorry, Mr Nevada,” Jeremy says, whimpering.  
“You know I should tell him,” he pulls out his phone.  
“I thought you don’t like to snitch,” Jemima quips before covering her mouth. Her brother shushes her.  
“Clever,” Nevada smirks.  
“I can’t believe you were scared. I thought you didn’t like us,” Jeremy notes.  
“I didn’t like that you walked off. And I... care,” he says, standing up, “Someone could have taken you.”  
“We can fend for ourselves,” Jemima puts up her fists.  
“You two couldn’t hurt a mouse,” Nevada laughs.  
“Hey!” Jemima pouts, putting her hands down.  
“It’s true. Now let’s get you two lunch. Or else Caractacus will have my ass if you’re starving too.”  
“You know you owe two dollars for saying swears,” Jeremy says.  
“And you owe me 50 bucks for giving me a heart attack. You’re lucky I’m not saying worse. 48 left to go.” He snaps his fingers a few times.  
Jemima’s eyes go wide, “Really?”  
“Do I ever kid?”  
“...No,” she says with defeat.   
“Exactly. What type of food do you two eat that’s not a candy?”  
“A lot of things,” Jeremy shrugs.  
“That helps,” Nevada rolls his eyes, then he thinks to himself, “ _Kids..._ ”  
They eventually find a sandwich shop. The twins got turkey sandwiches except Jemima had hers with mayo and Jeremy with mustard. Along with a couple of hot cocoas. Nevada got roast beef and an extra strong espresso. He needed it after a stressful late morning. That and Caractacus expressed to him prior he didn’t want him to smoke around the twins.   
They ate their lunch without talking much. Nevada was getting used to them being around and he had a feeling they were thinking the same. After they finished their meals, they thanked him.

20 minutes later, they return home. After making a cup of coffee, Nevada places $2 in the swear jar, which was already full of $1 bills.  
Jemima comes up to him, holding a small wooden box, “Mr Nevada?”  
Stirring his coffee, he turns his head, “What is it, _Pistolita_?”  
She holds up the box, “We don’t have the money to pay but you can have this.”  
He had seen that box before when Caractacus was going over his kids with him. Their treasure chest or box of treasures or whatever the hell they called it. “Thanks but no.”  
“Are you sure? We know we still owe you.”  
“You don’t owe me anything,” he sips his coffee.  
Jeremy appears, “We really don’t want Daddy to be mad at us.”  
“If you won’t say anything I won’t,” he sets the cup down.  
“Really?” Jeremy seemed hopeful.  
“Yeah, don’t think too much on it,” he crosses his right leg over his left. “Like your sister said, I’m not a snitch.” He points his foot towards her.  
She bows her head a little in embarrassment.

The door opens and Caractacus walks in carrying a very heavy backpack. The twins immediately run over to him with open arms. “Hello!” He greets them. “I see they’ve survived,” he teases.  
Nevada smirks, “They’re in one piece, ain’t they?”  
“Indeed, they are,” Caractacus hugs them again. “Where d'you end up going?  
“Westfield.”  
Jemima says excitedly, “We got to see the Oculus!  
Jeremy follows it with, “It looks like a giant ribcage.”  
“Well, now. Sounds like you had a fun and exciting day. Have they eaten?”  
Before Nevada could answer Jemima says, “He got us sandwiches and hot cocoa.”  
“With extra whipped cream,” Jeremy grins.  
“Sounds delicious.” He kisses Nevada’s cheek.  
Nevada laughs, “I didn’t let them starve.”  
“I see,” he places the heavy backpack down on a chair and it makes some clanging noises.  
“I wasn’t so bad, was I?”  
“No,” they say.  
Caractacus glances over at the swear jar. “Looks a bit fuller. What did he say?”  
“We don’t know. We covered our ears,” Jemima shrugs, looking in Nevada’s direction who gives a half smile.  
Caractacus gave a look of disbelief, but he left it. “Hope they weren’t too bad.”  
“For a couple of kids, they were ok.”  
Caractacus snickers and says, “That makes me very happy.” He retrieves his bag and places it into his workshop. “I was thinking... Since I have to do some upgrades to the Dinner Machine how would everyone like to get some takeaway?”  
“Sounds good,” Nevada responds and the twins nod.  
“Great,” he smiles. “My treat for getting along so well.” He leans in and whispers in Nevada’s ear, “You’ll be getting something amazing tonight.”  
Nevada bites his lip and smirks.  
“Come along,” Caractacus pulls out his keys and opens the apartment door. 


End file.
